Scent of the Battlefield
by NarcissisticRiceBall
Summary: A fanfic about what the scent of the battlefield means to each samurai. Katsushiro wants to know what it means so he goes around and asks each of the other samurai. [Ch.6 Kyuzo]
1. Kambei

**A/N:** Well, this is the first Samurai 7 fic i've written. I wanted to write earlier, but I didn't have the time to get around to it. This is basically what the title says. What is the scent of the battlefield and all that junk that's littered throughout the show. I know Kirara gives kind of an explanation, but a) she doesn't seem ver confident about it-b)that seems to only graze the surface. Anyways, this is going to be multiple chapter since each chapter is a different samurai. This first chapter gets things started so I don't know if it is horribly interesting. Oh well, just read and enjoy!

I don't own Samurai 7...If I did, trust me, I would be doing better things than writing fanfiction on it...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What is it that I am lacking?…_

_Is it experience?…_

_Is it skill?…_

_What is it?…_

_What is the scent of the battlefield?_

Katsushiro trudged along the dirt path in deep thought. He was oblivious to anything going around him despite his charge of being on guard duty. After recent events, he began to question what it truly meant to be a samurai and to have the scent of the battlefield. In battle, he understood he did not have the same control as the other samurai.

"Hey, Katsu-noji!"

"Yes?"

The young samurai turned around at the familiar nickname.

"Whatcha doin' looking all gloomy like that?"

He felt his cheeks begin to warm. He was supposed to be on lookout but instead he was not paying attention at all. Worst yet, one of the nosiest villagers noticed.

"It's nothing, Komachi. I was merely thinking."

Katsushiro immediately regretted his answer. He remembered the last time he mentioned thinking around the little girl and the mechanical samurai, Kikuchyo. It resulted only in a large headache.

"Well, it wasn't about Sister, was it? Or maybe it was."

He quickly averted his gaze to the side. He hated how she was able to see some of these things so clearly. Komachi innocently continued to stare up at Katsushiro innocently. She really was curious as to what he was thinking so hard about.

"Are you thinking about what Sister said about the whole scent of the battlefield?"

The little girl began biting her lip thoughtfully. Katsushiro looked down at her in wonder. Even she began to change throughout the events. She had grown up, had grown stronger.

"I was just contemplating its meaning and how I am so far from Sensei and the others."

"Maybe you shouldn't think so hard about it? Is it really that complicated? Well, sometimes I don't think even Sister fully understands it."

Katsushiro smiled at Komachi and nodded at her consolation.

"Perhaps you are right. By the way, Komachi, have you seen Sensei?"

"Oh, he's over by the waterfall last time I heard."

"Thank you."

"Sure!"

He turned on his heel and began running towards the edge of the village. Katsushiro thought about what the young girl said. He thought about how she would continue to grow up and one day become the water priestess. She might even surpass her sister.

The sudden thought of her sister brought back all his previous thoughts. Kirara vowed to stand by his side as he became a samurai. The previous battles have shown that he was beginning to lose his initial innocence regarding war and the true meaning of wielding the sword. If she continued to be there with him, she would undoubtedly begin to lose her innocence as well.

By the time he reached the waterfall, he was back to the state he was in before his conversation with Komachi. As he approached, he slowed his pace and searched for Kambei. The older samurai was standing off to the side, at the edge of the cliff.

"Sensei."

Katsushiro stood a short distance from Kambei as he waited for some kind of acknowledgement.

"What is it, Katsushiro?"

"I wanted to ask you…"

"Yes?"

Kambei turned around to face the younger boy and waited for him to continue.

"…What is it?"

"What is what?"

He watched amusedly as Katsushiro blushed when he realized he only voiced half of his thoughts. He quickly looked Kambei in the eye and clarified his question.

"What is the scent of the battlefield? I continue to think about it, but I never get anywhere. I understand that you and the others have this, but I cannot tell what it is."

Kambei nodded his head thoughtfully. Honestly, he himself had difficulty in putting it into words. While it could be stated easily, the meaning of it was far more difficult. It was something he knew implicitly, but could not explain in a more succinct manner.

"Time spent in battle changes a person whether we can see it or not. As samurai, we must understand what it means to take a life and live with the consequences. It is something that is not always desirable. It can be a great burden. It will forever define who you are."

He watched as Katsushiro attempted to absorb everything he just said and apparently failing. Kambei sighed softly. He knew it was not a great answer.

"Katsushiro. All that we have fought thus far…This is your first time seeing real battles?"

"Yes. Before this point…I had not been in a fight that even faintly resembled what I have experienced thus far."

"Do you understand what it is to kill another? Those lives you have taken…what do you think of them now? What is it you feel?"

Katsushiro was speechless. He had not actually thought about what he feels after he has killed. He knew what he felt as he fought and killed, but he did not know what he felt afterwards. To him, it all seemed unreal. Katsushiro knew he would have to forever deal with the deaths he brought, but how he felt about that, he did not know.

"I still am unsure. I understand that once you take a life you are forced to carry that burden with you. But what does that truly mean in the end? I have taken lives, I deal with the consequences, but I know I still do not have the scent of the battlefield."

"I believe…over time, you will understand what that means. For now, perhaps you are better off asking somebody else. I am not eloquent nor am I gifted in teaching. And by the look on your face, I am right."

The young samurai began blushing again and immediately fell to rambling.

"What are you talking about, Sensei? You have taught me so much! You are a great samurai and one to be admired."

Kambei gave him a small, sad smile and shook his head.

"I especially am not worthy of such praise, Katsushiro. Go along now. Aren't you supposed be on the lookout?"

"What? Oh right. Forgive me…And thank you, Sensei. I will take your advice as always."

The jaded samurai had the same sad smile as he watched Katsushiro run off to continue his duties and search for answers. Chances are, he would forget his duties and wind up concentrating only on learning more. He shook his head and wondered if he was ever like that at one point.

"Perhaps I was…And maybe that's why it's all the harder now…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Alrighty, chapter is done. What did you think? I really am not good at writing this kind of stuff. I'm better at actual plot stories with humor...Well, next chapter will be the mechanical mayhem, Kikuchyo! By the way, does anybody know if the two bad guys from episode three have names? You know, the one who shoots metal dart thingys with pink hair and the guy with a metal dome for a head? I really want to write a fanfic, but it would be hard if I don't know their names...It would sound weird if I didn't use their names...Anyhoo, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Kikuchiyo

**A/N:** Here's the second chapter. Man, I odn't whether I like writing for Kikuchiyo or not...Speaking of which I think I accidently spelled his name wrong in the last chapter. If I did, I'm too lazy to actually fix it, so just go with it. Anyhoo,...Know what? How about I just let you read? Enjoy!

Samurai 7 is not my own...no need to rub it in...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katsushiro walked slowly along the perimeter of Kanna village as he desperately attempted to keep his mind from wandering. After struggling with it for a while, he finally gave up and let his mind wander.

I wonder where the others are. Sensei did say I should try asking them… 

"Oi! Katsu-noji!"

He heard loud mechanical footsteps walk towards him. Katsushiro turned around and faced the mechanical samurai.

"What?"

"Aren't you supposed to be on watch?"

"Yes. What of that?"

"Well, for being on guard you sure aren't paying attention. A samurai must always be on guard-"

"Then what are you doing away from your post?"

Katsushiro smirked as Kikuchiyo suddenly became flustered and started mumbling excuses. He quickly blew out a large cloud of steam as he attempted to gather his thoughts again.

"Well, uh, ya see I was…I don't need to be at the post because I can tell when a nobuseri or anything for that matter is coming from a mile away and-"

"Kikuchiyo-dono?"

"Wha…uh..huh?"

"You answered this before, but… what do you really think the 'scent of the battlefield' means?"

Kikuchiyo laughed haughtily at the question.

"I already told you. It's that manly stuff like blood, sweat, grease, and all that other smelly stuff you get in a fight."

"Do you think you have the scent of the battlefield?"

"Of course! Take a whiff. I got the whole grease part down!"

Katushiro had to suppress a chuckle at the other samurai's explanation. As annoying as he could be, Kikuchiyo was sometimes an actual source of relief. Whenever the silence or tension was too thick, Kikuchiyo would be able to dispel it whether it was intentional or not. Katsushiro looked up at him and then thought about something.

"But if it is purely the physical smell, then how is it you would have it?"

Kikuchiyo was taken aback by that question.

"What do you mean! Are you questioning my skills!"

Katsushiro immediately began placating the now ranting samurai in front of him.

"No! It's not that at all! I was…I was just wondering since you do have the smell of grease, but that's all!"

"Why I outta-…Huh? What do you mean?"

Katsushiro sighed in relief at calming Kikushiyo down, but was also trying to collect his thoughts.

"Well…You say it means all the 'manly' stuff…but really, you have no other smell than anything else that is also mechanical."

Kikuchiyo was about to retort, but suddenly decided against it since he did not have anything to retort. For a moment, he actually stopped and thought about it. It was true, he did have some of those smells, but it was only because he was mechanical. Any other machinery would have the same scent.

"Yeah, so…What's your point?"

"My point is this: If it is a physical smell, it can be washed away. However, from what I can tell, the scent of the battlefield has to be something more. If it could just be washed away, then there would be no way to tell if somebody truly had the 'scent of the battlefield', yet we already know Kirara can tell and it seems like others can too."

Katsushiro stared expectantly at Kikuchiyo who just stared silently back. However, that moment of silence was soon short lived as the mechanical samurai regained his normal over-confident disposition.

"Who cares! So what if it's physical or not physical? I don't need somebody telling me I smell like something or not. I know what I am and what I'm doing and that is perfectly fine with me…And if anybody has a problem with it, they can take it up with me!"

At this last comment, Kikuchiyo huffed a large puff of steam into the air. He then began to confidently laugh as though he had said something or done something absolutely brilliant.

"Ya see, Katsu-noji, you're thinking way too much again. Like I said before, you're obviously not doing your job if you have that much time to think about this kind of stuff. You need to be more like me! I don't question things, I just do it!"

"And sometimes I think that is why you can get into trouble so easily."

Both samurai were startled at the new voice. Standing off to the side was the entertainer samurai, Gorobei. He was leaning casually against a large boulder with a lop-sided grin plastered on his face.

"Wha-…Gorobei! When did you get here?"

Gorobei feigned a surprised expression at the question.

"You did not know? But I thought you were always prepared and could sense anything from a mile a away?"

The mechanical samurai felt cornered once again at being caught at his own words. However, being Kikuchiyo, he was easily able to come up with an excuse and find a way out of acknowledging his fault.

"Well, of course I can! I knew you were there. I was just testing to see if Katsu-noji here was on guard and all."

"Of course you were. Since you are so perceptive, I suppose you already knew that Kambei-sama is on his way to check your post?"

Gorobei was infinitely amused at the other samurai. Kikuchiyo suddenly began letting out streams of steam in a panic, but then quickly gathered himself and pretended as though that last little bit never happened.

"What am I doing still talking to you? I knew Kambei was approaching. I…uh…just wanted to make sure we had things clear now…That's all…See ya!"

Katsushiro and Gorobei watched Kikuchiyo suddenly bolt towards his post in panic. The older samurai then looked over at Katsushiro.

"And shouldn't you be on guard duty as well?"

"Uh, right. Excuse me, Gorobei-dono!"

The young samurai quickly turned around, but then paused mid-step. He turned back around and saw Gorobei was still standing there almost expectantly.

"If you don't mind…for a few minutes, but…may I ask you something?"

"Why not? Go right ahead."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Hey, can any of you guess who I'm going to write about next? Anyways, I have no idea how the chapter with Gorobei will turn out...Though, he does seem kind of fun to write for. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter: Gorobei tells all...sort of...


	3. Gorobei

**A/N:** Alrighty, here is the third chapter. I would have updated sooner, but between schoolwork and writing other fanfics, I just didn't get around to it. I also kind of put it off because I still didn't really know what I wanted to have Gorobei talk about. As much fun as this is, it's much easier and smoother for me to right humorous things more than serious, but, it's always fun to try new things.

Anyways, I'm not sure if this will make any sense or not. Also, I don't know if it was even written well. Writing and composition have never been my strong points...I wrote this when I was kind of tired and my brain was overflowing with chemistry junk. Additionally, I have an odd writing style...I don't really plan out anything...At least, I don't write it down...Just the bare bone ideas hover somehwere in my mind until I write it and the details come as I write...So, if it doesn't make too much sense, my apologies and hopefully it will become much more clearer in the chapters to come.

I don't own Samurai 7

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An awkward silence hung around Katsushiro and Gorobei. He did not know where to start since he had no idea how long Gorobei had been standing there listening. The silence made the younger samurai fidget while the elder just stood as calmly as before.

"Katsushiro, how about I just give you an answer and save time?"

A look of pure relief flooded the boy's features as he became more relaxed. That was one of the things the entertainer was great at. His easy and understanding personality made him easy to feel comfortable around.

"Thank you, Gorobei-dono."

"Well, let's see…I suppose the scent of the battlefield would definitely be something beyond anything we could describe fully. But really, I think it is the weight that comes with possessing great skill."

Katsushiro was confused and it was evident by his expression of intense concentration and the look in his eyes that made it clear that he was comprehending nothing. Gorobei chuckled a little at the younger man and at himself. He supposed that did sound a bit odd.

"Okay, how about I put it this way. Katsushiro, you have worked very hard at honing your skills as a samurai, am I right?"

He nodded his head in total agreement, which indicated that Gorobei could move on to the next point.

"What do you use those skills for?"

"To protect those who are unable to do it themselves."

Gorobei had to smile at the idealistic answer and the quickness at which Katsushiro responded. While the young samurai had experienced things that most people his age would never see, especially in the day and age in which they lived, he still retained an air of youthful immaturity.

"And what do you think the consequences are for defending others?"

This time, Katsushiro was a little slower in answering. He paused and began staring at the ground as though that was where his thoughts were hiding.

"What real consequences are there if you are able to protect?…I'm sorry, Gorobei-dono, I'm not really sure…"

The older samurai chuckled and then rephrased the question.

"What is the cost you pay for using your skills to defend someone?"

"…You have to put your own life on the line…To protect somebody else means there is a chance you will not survive…"

Gorobei slowly nodded his head. The other samurai was beginning to understand.

"Right. But the reason you may die is because you fight. You fight and must kill. That is one of the greatest costs of defending others."

Katsushiro was gradually frowning more and more as he absorbed Gorobei's words. He was feeling even more confused than before. Any time before he met the other samurai, he would never have considered the longer-term effects. Now, he became fully aware at how true those words were. To protect the village he had killed.

"When I attacked that soldier that night…All I could think about was protecting the village and Kirara-dono…I didn't even bother to think about the fact that I would have to kill him to do so…"

The young samurai cast down his eyes and his shoulders sagged as realization hit him hard. Gorobei walked over to Katsushiro and place his hand gently on his shoulder.

"We rarely do. When fighting, the last thing on your mind is the realization that you are taking life. It's not until afterwards we truly comprehend what we have done."

"Is that why…Is that why the scent of the battlefield is difficult to bear? Because it's a constant realization of the life you have taken?"

Gorobei nodded his head. He watched as Katsushiro decided to stare grimly at the ground. He smiled and then whacked Katsushiro on the back a few times.

"But don't be so downcast about it. Even though you have taken a life, you were still able to protect."

He smiled merrily at Katsushiro who was at first surprised at the sudden change in tone, but then smiled weakly. Even though he still did not fully comprehend the weight he was feeling after killing, but he did understand that he was able to protect the village and Kirara. That was enough to make the confusion a little worth it.

"Gorobei-dono, is that why you chose to fight? To defend the village?"

The other samurai stared at Katsushiro a moment before breaking out into laughter.

"Of course not!"

Once again Katsushiro was completely confused.

"Remember what I told you and the others when I first met you guys? I said I'm in this because I want to know what it feels like to fight with somebody like Kambei-sama. And so far, I'm having a blast!"

Katsushiro could not believe what he was hearing. He could not wrap his mind around the concept of somebody fighting for the fun and feeling of it. This shock was fairly apparent on his face as Gorobei took one glance at him and began laughing all over again.

"I suppose you think I'm some sort of fool with no regards to a samurai's honor?"

The younger samurai began blushing and was about to defend himself, but was interrupted by Gorobei, who was still enjoying himself.

"Don't worry. Perhaps I am? But you know what? Fighting is a kind of thrill. You gamble your life each time, not knowing whether you will live or die, and that feeling is unlike any other."

"Why would that uncertainty of living be something desirable? I would think it would make things even worse…"

"Ah, but Katsushiro, it is not the uncertainty of life or death that is unbearable, but the uncertainty of taking action. Always questioning your actions is what holds a person back. One of the things that will cause you the most suffering is the question of whether you should act or not and how you should act."

He paused a second as he gathered his thoughts and then began chuckling more to himself than anybody else.

"I never though I would say this, but Kikuchiyo might be somewhat right in the part about thinking too hard. Worrying too much about what you could have done or should have done is what makes you suffer."

Katsushiro looked at Gorobei still confused and increasingly more frustrated.

"Yes, but not knowing whether you will live or die does cause suffering. I don't understand how indecision has anything to do with anything. Isn't that just natural?"

"Of course it is. But what I'm saying is that you cannot hang onto it and never let go. That prevents you from acting and therefore, you might as well forfeit your life."

He looked down at the young man in front of him and sighed. This really was a lot more difficult than he anticipated. Gorobei wondered if it was the age gap. Sure, this age still required fighting, but not the way it had been when he had fought. Katsushiro never experienced the wars so he only knew what he heard from stories, which were some of the least credible sources. He also blamed literature a little. Battle and a samurai's role were too often romanticized which caused the younger ones to gain lofty ideals. True, the honor code of the samurai and his duty to serve was admirable, but in this new reality, it no longer has a purpose.

"Katsushiro, do you regret your actions? Do you regret killing that soldier?"

"…No. I do not regret that action. If I had done nothing, then he would have gotten away and all our plans would have been for nothing if they knew what we were planning."

"Imagine how you would have felt if you hesitated, if you did not strike him down even though you had the chance to? Wouldn't the knowledge that you had the ability to do something but didn't make you suffer more than the weight of killing?"

Gorobei scratched the back of his head thoughtfully as he waited for Katsushiro to answer. He glanced at him and saw the younger samurai in deep thought. After a few moments of silence, Katsushiro answered.

"I think, the failure of doing what should have been done would be worse. It would be better to act and bear the burden of taking a life. Even though I would have to always have the weight of that person's life on my shoulders, I would know that I accomplished my goal…of protecting everyone."

"Precisely! It's the difference between inaction, no burden, and nothing accomplished and action, the burden of taking a life, and accomplishing all you stand for. It is better to take action and mess up then do nothing and achieve nothing. That's the gamble of life and death. As they say, 'nothing risked, nothing gained.'"

Katsushiro nodded in agreement. He had noticeably perked up after coming to an understanding with the older samurai. He was about to thank Gorobei but then remembered something he had been meaning to ask.

"Gorobei-dono…When we first met, you said that I had a scent of blood around me…What did you mean? I had never killed anybody before."

At first it seemed as though Gorobei had no idea what Katsushiro was talking about, but then he suddenly remembered.

"Ah yes… I'm not really sure."

He burst into laughter as Katsushiro about fell over from the answer or lack of one for that matter. After enjoying himself for a while, he calmed down and looked Katsushiro in the eye.

"You know, I can't explain it. But what you had told me and that look in your eyes…Something made me realize that you were somebody destined to become soaked in the blood of others…Seems I was right, huh?"

Again, he could not help but chuckle again. Katsushiro really had no idea why Gorobei found everything so entertaining. That was one of the things he could never understand about him. As though reading his thoughts, Gorobei patted him on the back.

"I guess you still wonder how I can be a samurai yet use my skills for entertainment and joke about everything?"

Katsushiro began to blush in embarrassment again. He decided he needed to learn how to be unreadable like Kyuzo. Gorobei seemed to be able to tell exactly what he was thinking from his expressions alone.

"I'll take that as a yes. I suppose you could say I'm a bit more practical than others. Yes, the high-flying ideals of being a samurai are nice and all, but in this age, what good does it do? I needed something to do so I could eat and survive. And that's the part of human nature we can never escape. We want to survive and are willing to do anything for it. Just some are willing to die a bit sooner than give up their ideals while others will find a practical use and continue to survive. People will do many things to survive."

"But Gorobei-dono, doesn't the weight of all those you have killed make living more difficult?"

"Perhaps it does, but life wasn't made to be easy. Maybe that's why it's more enjoyable to live?"

"How about you though?…Forgive me if I'm being rude, but you seem a little different from what you say…"

Gorobei paused in his laughter to look at Katsushiro curiously.

"Hmm, I guess I'm just not that normal…I've lived long enough and experienced enough to be content with life and now, what else is there except death? The world is the stage of which you perform your whole life. You're still beginning, but I'm at the final act."

He continued to look straight at Katsushiro who looked shocked.

"What do you mean? I hope you don't mean you plan on dying!"

Gorobei put his hands up defensively and chuckled at the younger samurai's outburst.

"Now, now, I never said that. I'm just saying that if I were to die, there would be no regrets. Besides, you've got to realize that this defending the village thing is most likely going to kill most of us."

For some reason unknown to Katsushiro, Gorobei began laughing at his last comment. He was still at a loss as to how to respond to such comments. Then again, he admitted that the other samurai did possess some innate knowledge that he seemed to lack.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes…But don't get too concerned. We all knew what the consequences were when we first signed up for this gig. Everybody here is prepared to die. Maybe you on the other hand are not?"

"Of course I'm prepared! I would gladly give my life for the village!"

"Don't go getting rash ideas in your head about dying. You're a bit young to be thinking like that…You already proved you're willing to risk your life when you protected Kirara both times. Just don't go out dying without really understanding what it means to sacrifice your life for someone else…Besides, if you died, who would be there for poor little Kirara?"

Gorobei clasped his hands together in a mock gesture of a lovesick schoolchild. His antics proved a little much for Katsushiro who looked like he was about to explode from embarrassment.

"Gorobei-dono!"

He just began laughing all over again at Katsushiro's expense. Today was a good day to be poking fun at the young man.

"Ah, Katsushiro, relax a little and enjoy it and enjoy her company! You're young and have a full life ahead of you. Don't waste it meaninglessly."

Katsushiro was about to respond when he was interrupted by a loud voice coming from the distance. Kikuchiyo was currently yelling and cursing out Kambei was being mean and prejudiced against him. This caused both samurai to chuckle.

"Seems Kikuchiyo wasn't able to get there fast enough. Sometimes, I think he has it right. Whether he realizes that or not is left open to debate though I'm leaning towards the latter."

"Thank you, Gorobei-dono. I think I'm beginning to understand a little better now."

The young samurai bowed deeply and began walking away.

"I better get back to my duties as well."

"Alright, guess that means I have to too…Well, I hope I answered some of your questions…Just don't lose sight. You're a strong boy, I know you'll do it."

Before he could ask the older samurai what he meant, Gorobei was already walking the opposite direction. Katsushiro bowed once again and began walking.

"Oh, Katsushiro! Could you find the Woodchopper for me and tell him Shichiroji-dono was looking for him?"

He turned around and saw Gorobei in the distance yelling and waving. He smiled and waved back to indicate that he would. For the umpteenth time, Gorobei began laughing once again as he walked off.

"What an odd person…But he truly is a skilled samurai…I wonder what he meant by that last part though…"

Katsushiro shrugged his shoulders. He decided he was not going to think too hard about that since he would probably wind up giving himself a headache. Besides, he accepted that Gorobei had odd little quirks, but knew what he was talking about. So, he tucked it away in his mind for later and began looking for Heihachi.

"I suppose Heihachi-dono is working on that ballista…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So what do you guys think? Like I said I would, I wrote a longer chapter...which was difficult since they can say only so much...Anyhoo, I tried to keep the samurais' responses true to their personalites. I dunno, Gorobei strikes me as the more practical one who really does seem to get some really odd enjoyment in fighting and feeling pain...He always looks so drugged up when he gets a scratch or something...Well, like I said earlier, I don't know if this made sense, but in my mind it did...Though, I'm intentionally writing some odd things just because each response builds onto the previous one. So next up, Heihachi! Yeah, that's going to be interesting...


	4. Heihachi

**A/N:** Here's chapter four. I'm sorry it took me so long to update! We just started remodeling the house and there was absolutely no way for me to reach the internet. Additionally, a lot had been going on within the family, mainly dealing with a death in the family. So, I got a little behind, but hopefully, I will get back on track. the next chapter should be up very soon. Either later tonight or tomorrow. Anyhoo, thanks to all who had not given up just yet and sorry again. So without further ado, the story.

I don't own Samurai 7

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katsushiro walked silently along the path in the forest until he heard the sound of pounding in the distance. The further closer he got, the sound became clearer. As he approached the small opening in the forest, he was greeted by the sight of the village's secret weapon. The large wooden and metal frame creaked as the villagers diligently constructed it.

"Hey, Katsushiro-dono! Over here!"

The young samurai looked around and had to crane his neck to see who had called his name. Sitting on top of the huge mechanism was Heihachi. He waved cheerily to Katsushiro and motioned for the young man to join him. Katsushiro nodded and began to climb the weapon. He found it a bit more difficult than he thought, but soon, he was sitting beside Heihachi.

"So, what brings you over this way?"

"Shichiroji-dono asked for you a little while ago."

"Oh right, I'm going to go over some of the villagers' weapons. Thanks Katsuchiro-dono…But uh, did you want to ask me something else?"

Katsushiro stared at him blankly a moment before he realized he was staring at Heihachi.

"I'm sorry, Heihachi-dono…I was just wondering about something. You said that this is the first time you've actually taken lives in battle, right?"

The other samurai looked at him questioningly a moment before he resumed grinning. He nodded his head slowly.

"That's right. So really, we're kind of in the same boat, aren't we?"

He watched the younger samurai look down in an almost ashamed manner. Katsushiro was positive they were nothing alike.

"I don't think so…Sensei and the others respect your skills and you yourself seem fine in combat…whereas I…I seem to fail in so many areas. Even though this is your first time killing, you still have the scent of the battlefield."

"Oh, is that what this thing is about…I see…Well, you know Katsushiro, even though I didn't kill anybody with my blade, I have seen the battlefield and wouldn't be surprised if that in itself lent to something."

The young man sighed in defeat. True, he was now experiencing battle, but he was still so far behind. The others had all seen combat beforehand, and this is the first time he had actually seriously considered the gravity of the situation.

"I lack this scent because I have never seen battle…Never once have I set foot near a battlefield. I never even had to really draw my sword seriously. I always thought that because I had trained diligently and could use a sword, I took that to mean that I was a warrior. I see now that I am nothing close."

Heihachi continued to smile only now in a much more gentle manner. He nodded his head sympathetically. In some ways, he kind of understood what Katsushiro was feeling. However, he also had age and experience on his side. He had no doubt that with just a little time, Katsushiro would be much closer.

"You're being too hard on yourself. Your still young. You can't beat yourself up too much. I mean, you were born after the great wars. You should be thankful that you did not have to grow up with death all around you. The others are much oler than you and lived through the tumultuous times of war. It's not your fault there aren't any wars going on at the moment."

He watched Katsushiro closely. His companion was still staring down at nothing particular, but seemed as though he meant to talk many times and then decided against it.

"Katsushiro-dono? Are you thinking about that scout the other night?"

The young samurai slowly nodded his head. He remembered back to what that man's expression as the shell fell away and revealed the dead body.

"Does everybody look like that when they die?"

The rice-loving samurai tried not to but let a small chuckle escape.

"Well, when they're not expecting to be killed off that way. You can't let yourself be caught up in what they look like when they die. That's kind of pointless because they're dead. They can't do anything about the way they look."

Katsushiro blushed at the light amusement Heihachi seemed to be getting. However, that jovial attitude made him wonder. The Heihachi saw before him seemed so different from the Heihachi he saw that night.

"Heihachi-dono? May I ask you something? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to, but…"

"I don't mind. Go ahead and ask."

"You always seem like you're in such a good mood, but other times, you seem…different. Like when Honoka betrayed the group and especially with Manzo. Why? Do you just ignore how they plead and their expressions?"

"I see…"

"I-I'm sorry! That was rude of me to ask."

"No, no. This is fine. It just makes me so angry when people betray others. That is something in my mind that is unforgivable. People rely and trust in someone and then that person just goes and throws it back. They trample over something that should be honored and respected. As you noted, I'm normally easy-going about most things, but betrayal…that is something I cannot remain calm about."

Heihachi studied Katsushiro to see what he thought. The other samurai stared at Heihachi wide-eyed.

"What the matter, Katsushiro? You look worse than when we first started this conversation."

"My apologies…it's just that, I understand why you get angry with something like that, but it makes me realize all the more the immaturity of my actions."

The other samurai tilted his head curiously. Katsushiro took a deep breath and explained.

"You get angry with things that are worthy to be angry over. Betrayal…it is not honorable by any means and such disregard for others trust merits such hatred. However, when I killed that soldier…I was not angry because of the betrayal…I was angry because…because he assumed I was weak and I wanted nothing more than to prove him wrong. I did not stop to consider my actions. I recklessly attacked not because I was determined to protect the village, but it was for myself…"

Here, Katsushiro turned his head to the side ashamed. Just speaking of it caused him so much embarrassment. He chanced a glance at Heihachi who was still smiling softly. Even though he was ashamed to even think about it, talking about it with somebody was actually a relief.

"I see…But who's to say that my anger is just and your's is not? Besides, I fail to believe you struck down that soldier just for your own purpose. You probably feel that way, but those feelings of anger, those feelings of weakness, were most likely because you did not want to fail the village and a certain water priestess. You were angry at being called weak because that would mean you were not strong enough to protect and you want nothing more than to protect these people."

The younger samurai stared in disbelief, but somewhere, Heihachi could see a faint light of hope. He did not want Katsushiro to be so burdened about something not worth taking up as a burden.

"Just remember, Katsushiro, killing is a burden we bear, however, we cannot be expected to bear the burden of feelings in a fleeting moment. Emotions are naturally stimulated by the immediate circumstance. We can't control those feelings…Well, maybe Kyuzo-dono can, but he is kind of a black sheep."

He could not help but lightly chuckle at the thought of the silent samurai going around lamenting his emotions to ever person he met. Katsushiro stared amusedly. He sometimes wondered what went on in his companion's mind.

"Thank you, Heihachi-dono."

"Sure, anytime, Katsushiro."

Katsushiro was about to start climbing down, but, paused. He looked back at Heihachi who was still sitting comfortably.

"May I ask you one more thing?"

"Of course."

"You briefly mentioned that your anger might not be just…Why do you say that?"

It was now Heihachi's turn to appear a little ashamed. He recalled the two time he let his emotions and anger get the better of him and how Kambei just let them go without any punishment.

"While a part of me greatly objects to Kambei-sama's mercy, another part of me sees his point. As difficult as it may seem, I cannot clump everybody into the same position as me or other warriors. We all do what we have to do to survive…While I cannot see betrayal as a means of survival, it makes sense."

Katsushiro looked at Hiehachi intently. He did not understand what was being said.

"You see, Katsushiro-dono…Within every person is the basic desire to live. For some, they are willing to surrender that desire for their honor. These people are the ones whom we respect and honor. However, how many people can be said to have done this? Samurai, yes, but that's the whole thing. We are samurai. We are trained to do this. For us, it is the only way to live…but what about the other people? What about the farmers? To do anything remotely like that is completely foreign to them. Kambei-sama may be right when he asks who is able to be judge over others."

Heihachi stared up at the sky longingly. He unconsciously placed his hand over his heart.

"It just becomes difficult. It's difficult to overcome the scars left behind. Once you have experienced it, you no longer want anything to do with it and when it keeps showing up…I want to get rid of it immediately. I want to live life too. I don't want to die because of betrayal."

He continued to stare at the sky while Katsushiro stared at him. He was not sure what "it" was, but he understood that it was something that held great significance to Heihachi. He also felt much lighter. He was not alone. There are others who question their beliefs and felt divided. Katsushiro stood up carefully and bowed deeply to the other samurai who refocused on the young samurai.

"Thank you, Heihachi-dono. You have helped me so much. I am honored that you shared these things with me. Thank you again."

Heihachi chuckled and scratched the back of his head in an embarrassedly. He just grinned.

"You're welcome, Katsushiro. Oh right, and tell Shichiroji-san that I will be there shortly."

"I will."

With a final bow, Katsushiro carefully made his way down the side of the ballista and was glad when his feet his solid earth. As he walked away, he glanced over his shoulder and saw Heihachi back to work. He smiled and then concentrated on finding Shichiroji.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So what did you think? I tried to capture some of Heihachi's feelings about betrayal without spoiling stuff. I know I didn't spoil anything since I'm not even sure what I wrote. I'm tired and this might not make sense, but I hope it does. It's really hard trying to keep them seperate, but connected in someway. Well, whatever the case, I hope everybody enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! Next up, Shichiroji.


	5. Shichiroji

**A/N:** Okay, here it is: Chapter five. I felt bad about not updating for such a long time that I decided to write and post two chapters in one night. Well, it's getting closer to the end. The plan is two more chapters, but that might change since I write as I go and something might require another chapter. I guess I'll just wait and see. Anyhoo, this chapter is a little short since the next chapter might be little longer and a bit more complicated. Well, I hope you enjoy.

I don't own Samurai 7

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Katsushiro! Where's Hei-san?"

Katsushiro looked into the distance and saw the older samurai waving at him, his metallic arm shining dully in the sun.

"He was finishing something up with the ballista. He said he would be over shortly."

"I swear, that guy can't just sit still and talk a minute."

He chuckled at how his friend always seemed to be moving around or building something. He tapped the shaft of his spear gently on his shoulder as he debated what to do. As he was standing there, Shichiroji noticed Katsushiro glued in position staring at the ground.

"Something bothering you?"

"Well, I've been asking some of the others-"

"-About the scent of the battfield? Yeah, Kambei-sama told me you would probably be around to ask. Actually, I'm glad he warned me since I had time to think about it. Honestly, I never really thought about what it really meant all that much."

Looking up at Shichiroji, Katsushiro stepped closer to hear better.

"Don't look at me like that. Just because we have the scent of the battlefield doesn't mean we actually know what it is…but if I had to put it into words, I would say that it is definitely a burden."

Katsushiro nodded eagerly in agreement. He recalled that the one similarity was that all the samurai referred to it as a burden.

"Yes, I have come to understand that now…But what kind of burden, and why?"

"That's hard to say. I'm sure everybody else has told you that taking another's life is like a weight that is added on. Basically, when you kill somebody, you are taking their lives from them. Now, when you steal something, you don't simply discard it, you carry it with you. That is what this burden is like. By stealing a life, you carry it with you."

"Shichiroji-dono? If that is the case, what happens when you have taken so many lives. A thief would only be able to carry so much."

"Good observation. That's what makes this question so difficult. It isn't physical even though we can feel it as though it were something tangible. I'm sure there are many instances where the weight becomes too much. That is why we cannot recklessly enter into a fight and take lives without consideration."

The older samurai looked down at Katsushiro who averted his gaze to the side. He could tell that the young man was remembering the first time he took a life. Shichiroji knew that Katsushiro understood that he did act recklessly.

"That is exactly what I had done. Even though I wanted to protect the village…that does not justify my rash behavior."

"Maybe not, but if you hadn't acted, what would have happened? You acted. While you perhaps did not consider the full consequences, who's to say you were not justified? You did your job. You protected the village."

"I know, but…"

"Katsushiro, you're too hard on yourself. You shouldn't concentrate so much on the past, but look forward to the future. There are many years ahead of you young man."

Katsushiro cracked a small smile and then stared up at Shichiroji questioningly.

"Do you look forward to the future? Is that why you can keep on bearing the burden?"

"I suppose so. You know, sometimes, burdens are not so heavy when there is another beside you."

"Forgive me if this is forward, but, are you referring to Yukino-san?"

Shichiroji stared at the younger samurai blankly for a moment before laughing. He scratched his head and lightly blushed.

"That easy to tell, huh? You guessed it. There's a future ahead of me with her."

"…But what if…if…"

"I die? Hm, well then, I suppose I won't be with Yukino…unless she figured out a way to communicate with spirits…I'd haunt that place anyday."

The young samurai was in disbelief. He stared at the older man shocked.

"How is it you can make a joke about such a thing? Doesn't that make you sad? Don't you want to-"

"Of course I do, however, there is no guarantee who will make it through this. You have to understand Katsushiro, both Yukino and I understood what it meant when I decided to join Kambei. I am not going to live with regrets and I know Yukino feels the same way. That's what makes her such a wonderful woman. My burden feels lighter knowing she is there."

"What happens then, to those who do not have somebody they can share their burden with?"

"Depends on who we're talking about…we're an eccentric group of characters. We probably handle things our own way. Now, if we're talking about you, then, I would have to say that you're blind."

He was confused. He had no idea what the older man was talking about. He could see just fine, and he did not have any significant other waiting for him. Katsushiro wondered what Shichiroji was talking about. Apparently his wonderings were plainly written on his face. The older samurai chuckled.

"What? You don't notice? Listen, it doesn't have to be your lover or anything…But, you definitely have somebody who is willing to help you bear your burden. You might not see it now, but soon, as you kill more and feel the weight, it will become much clearer. Now how you act when that time comes, well, who knows what you're thinking most of the time?"

Again, Shichiroji began laughing and caused Katsushiro to start blushing. He still did not know who he was referring to, but it was obviously amusing that he was unaware of it. Katsushiro thought about all the people they had met and all the villagers. As he shuffled through them, his mind kept wandering back to the water priestess. He then remembered that night and what she told him.

"…Will wash it away…"

"Did you say something, Katsushiro?"

He was once again amused as Katsushiro mumbled something to himself and began blushing an even brighter red.

"Guess you figured out who I was talking about?"

"Yes…You mean-"

"Well, whoever it is, it still depends on you. There are those who are willing to share the burden, but you have to be willing to allow it. Whether you do or don't is up to you. It will come down to what you see as more important."

Katsushiro sighed. Shichiroji was not being overly useful with such cryptic sayings. However, he was thankful for the advice nonetheless.

"Thank you, Shichiroji-dono."

"Not a problem…Oh, before you leave, have you seen Kyuzo-dono anywhere?"

"Umm, shouldn't he be training the farmers right now?"

"Actually, we're letting the villagers take a break from that and are helping Hei-san with the ballista instead. So, Kyuzo-dono was left to amuse himself and who knows what he does to amuse himself…Well, I haven't heard of any deaths yet, so, he's probably resting somewhere. Could you go find him for me, please?"

"Of course. Thank you once again for your help."

"Sure."

With a quick bow, Katsushiro began jogging off towards the back area of the village. He diced to start there since he had seen Kyuzo walk there a few times. As he sought out the silent samurai, he wondered if Kyuzo would even answer him if he asked. Or rather, if he had the courage to ask. As much as he respected the older samurai's skill, he was still nervous around him. However, he was given a task and he would complete it. Whether or not he would ask Kyuzo anything, Katsushiro decided he would wait and see.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Good? Bad? Ugly? I'm still tired. Anyhoo, I decided to concentrate more on Shichiroji's relationship with Yukino and what that might mean as far as the 'scent of the battlefield.' Regardles, as with everything else, it was made up on the spot. So, please forgive me if the logic is weird. It works in my mind, but that that means pretty much nothing to everybody else. Whatever the case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next will obviously be about Kyuzo. Of course, he had to be difficult and say practically nothing...But, I have a pretty good (at least I hope it's good) idea of how to do it. So please look forward to it! It shouldn't be too far off in the future. Thanks so much for reading!


	6. Kyuzo

**A/N:** Blah, this took so much longer to write and post than I intended. I hate house construction. No computers anywhere. I had the story written for the longest time, but each time I was finally able to get to a computer, the internet was either not working or wasn't working. Okay, enough ranting. Sorry this took so long, but I finally managed to post it. This was a bit harder to write than the others since Kyuzo is...well, Kyuzo. He doesn't talk much, soI had to keep that in mind, plus, when he does talk he says exactly what needs to be said to get the point across. That's dfficult for me so it was difficult to write. Anyways, I have no idea how his characterization came out. I'm too tired and frustrated with computers to care at the moment. Well, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai 7

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katsushiro wandered through the woods at the back of the village trying to figure out where the silent samurai was. As he walked along the path, he caught sight of a flash of silver in the distance. As he came closer, he noticed it was Kyuzo.

Kyuzo was silently practicing a kata with grace and discipline. Katsushiro was fascinated by the older samurai's strokes. He continued to watch, mesmerized by the flashes of silver. The whole while, Kyuzo did not even seem to notice the younger samurai's presence even as he finished and sheathed his swords. He began to walk away when he stopped and turned to face Katsushiro.

"What?"

His sudden question startled Katsushiro who immediately became stiff. He decided that it was easier staring at the ground than meeting Kyuzo's stare.

"I…I was told that Shichiroji needed to see you…"

His voice trailed off towards the end as he became ever more aware of the older samurai staring at him. Katsushiro expected Kyuzo to walk away and leave him alone, but instead, he remained rooted to his spot. This left Katsushiro even more uncomfortable.

"Is that all?"

The question caused Katsushiro to look up and meet Kyuzo's gaze. The minute he locked eyes with him, Katsushiro regretted it. Now that he was looking straight at Kyuzo, he found he was unable to look away. Katsushiro sputtered, trying to find words to say.

"I…uh…Well, there is…uh…"

Kyuzo waited patiently, which in turn made Katsushiro more uncomfortable. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Katsushiro decided to swallow his fear.

"Kyuzo-dono…To you, what is the scent of the battlefield?"

"Why does it matter?"

Katsushiro's voice gradually became more passionate as he attempted to explain.

"Because!...If I only knew what it meant, what it was, then I would be more accepted. Everybody tells me I do not have the scent of the battlefield and I am treated as a child. I don't want that. I am a samurai. I serve and protect and live by my honor. That is why I need to know!"

The thoughts of the times when he felt useless flashed across his mind. He remembered the first time he met Kirara and she did not want to hire him because of his lack of the scent of the battlefield. He looked steadily at Kyuzo who still wore a blank expression though appeared to be a bit more thoughtful. He studied Katsushiro and let out an inaudible sigh.

"It is not a guideline or rulebook. It is something you adapt to. For each, this is different."

He hoped that this would be a good enough explanation, but did not count on it. Sure enough, Katsushiro stared at him utterly confused. Kyuzo figured he had already asked some of the other samurai and had become more frustrated each time he asked.

"The others have their own idea of this. You need your own. Nothing we tell you will help you. Get over it and move on. You are in a wrong time to choose to become a samurai."

From the short time he had known Katsushiro, Kyuzo knew the boy was going to have a hard time fulfilling his dream. The age of samurai was fading into history while the age of merchants began its ascension. But for Katsushiro, he was determined to become a samurai regardless of the odds.

"How can it be a wrong time! Right now, samurai are needed all the more!"

"Exactly. Those who are samurai, not those trying to be one."

He stared at disbelief at the older samurai. Kyuzo's words stung Katsushiro. Since he began this war on the Nobuseri, Katsushiro had felt like he was a samurai. He was fighting for an honorable cause. He killed for an honorable cause. That made him a samurai, did it not?

Kyuzo watched in mild amusement at the younger man's expressions. It changed from anger, to disbelief, to frustration. It was easy enough to determine what he was thinking about.

"What makes a samurai?"

His question interrupted Katsushiro's flow of thoughts. The young samurai looked at the katana at his waist thoughtfully.

"Somebody who follows the code of bushido and uses his sword to protect. A samurai does not fear. He lives by honor and readily dies for his master or cause."

"If that is all, then you will never be a samurai."

Katsushiro was about to object when Kyuzo cut him off.

"Ideals alone doe not make a samurai."

The older samurai reached behind his back and untied his sheath from his jacket. He drew only one sword and rested the other against a tree. The whole time, Katsushiro watched curiously as Kyuzo pointed his sword at Katsushiro's heart.

"Fight."

IT took a few moments for the word to sink in. When it did, Katsushiro became more confused and began to panic. He had witnessed the fight between Kyuzo and Kambei. While he was no expert, he clearly understood that Kyuzo was good.

"Wha-…"

"I thought a samurai does not fear?"

A ghost of a smirk crossed Kyuzo's features and was enough to bait Katsushiro. The young samurai immediately forgot what he was fearing to begin with and let his growing emotions take over.

"I am not afraid!"

"Then fight me."

"Why don't you use both swords?"

"I don't need to."

Being so glaringly patronizing did not sit well. In an instant, Katsushiro charged straight at Kyuzo who stood impassively with his sword at his side. The younger samurai intended to use a draw attack and grew more confident as Kyuzo let his sword arm hang limply by his side. Before he could blink, Katsushiro stopped dead in his tracks. He turned his eyes downward and noticed the tip of Kyuzo's sword pressed lightly against his throat. He trembled as slowly stepped backwards. Only a sliver of metal could be seen from Katsushiro's sheath. He was not even able to draw.

"How…"

"You're slow and let the whole world see what you are going to do before you do it."

Katsushiro now stood some feet away from Kyuzo who had lowered his arm and let it rest gently by his side once again. The young samurai drew his sword and positioned himself into an offensive stance. Kyuzo remained in the same position and already found the weak point. Once again, Katsushiro thrust his sword forward in a quick attack, but again had to stop. This time, his sword was no longer in his hands, but lying a few feet away.

"How do you intend to fight with no sword?"

Though Kyuzo's voice remained as monotonous as always, the growing frustration in Katsushiro made him imagine that the older samurai was mocking him. This fueled his growing anger. He hastily grabbed his sword from the ground and charged again.

"Do you not learn?"

Instead of disarming him, Kyuzo brought his sword to meet Katsushiro. When the blades clashed, Kyuzo deftly flicked his wrist which forced Katsushiro's blade to stop and leave the both of them in a deadlock. The younger samurai continued to push forward while Kyuzo remained still. Katsushiro's efforts were in vain.

"Where is your ideals and honor now? Do they give you strength?"

Katsushiro gritted his teeth. He was using all his might to hold the deadlock steady while Kyuzo appeared to be putting forth no effort. He casually held his sword with one hand and did not even break a sweat. Without even trying, Kyuzo unlocked their blades and knocked Katsushiro backwards. Before the younger man could stand up, Kyuzo had his sword pointed over Katsushiro's heart.

"Do not let this," He tipped his sword to indicate Katsushiro's heart, "Overrule this." Kyuzo moved his sword upwards and lightly rapped him upside the head with the flat of his blade.

"Are you saying I'm too emotional? Is that it!"

"Aptly put."

"So a samurai must deny his emotions to be a true samurai?"

"When did I say that?"

Kyuzo lightly sighed as he sheathed his sword. He began to tie the sheath back onto his jacket while Katsushiro stared at him in disbelief.

"You lack control. Emotions need to be controlled, particularly, on the battlefield."

After securing his swords to his back Kyuzo noted how easily he was able to goad on the fledgling samurai. He could already tell that Katsushiro's emotions and passions would lead him down a dangerous and painful road. From the way Katsushiro's attacks became wilder, the more experienced samurai understood that cold logic and reason was lost on the boy. That in itself was going to be the downfall and growth of Katsushiro.

"What about Kikuchiyo-dono? Nobody ever goes after him and he's what I would call emotional."

The silent samurai lightly snorted at the thought of the farmer turned mechanical samurai. He and Katsushiro were two different reckless forces. Kyuzo faintly shook his head.

"He…is an exception to many things. Never compare anybody to him."

Katsushiro watched the older samurai begin to walk off towards the village. He knew that he was pushing his luck if he kept asking Kyuzo for answers, but he still was not satisfied with what he had been told.

"Alright then, so I need to control my emotions. Is that it? Is that what the scent of the battlefield is?"

The other samurai stopped walking and closed his eyes as though briefly meditating for patience.

"What you lack…is not something anybody else can tell you. Figure it out on your own."

"Wait! How am I supposed to know-"

A ghost of a smirk crept along Kyuzo's features as he looked over his shoulder and stared straight at Katsushiro.

"Your emotions are troublesome. Samurai follow the code of bushido. To truly do this, things are sacrificed."

With that, Kyuzo began to calmly yet resolutely move away from the younger samurai. Katsushiro knew that meant Kyuzo had greatly exceeded his daily word quota and there would be no more discussion. He continued to watch the stoic samurai steadily make his way towards the village to find Shichiroji.

"I thought Kyuzo-dono might be able to make things clearer…but I think I'm more confused than ever."

Katsushiro sighed. He rolled over the things that Kyuzo had told him and then recalled his spar with the older samurai. He remembered the way that Kyuzo only had to use one sword to defeat him and even remained in a neutral posture. He knew Kyuzo was good, but did not truly understand how good he was until a few minutes ago. Kyuzo emanated an aura of control and discipline. Katsushiro envied that control. He then realized how right the stronger samurai was.

"It seems I am lacking many things…How frustrating…"

With all the thoughts whirling around in his head, Katsushiro became more confused and frustrated. In his frustration, he lashed out and punched a nearby tree. He quickly regretted that decision as he rubbed his now sore hand.

"Great job, Katsushiro…I can't beli-…

No, I will not lose myself like this. I don't think anybody needs me at the moment…I think I should meditate to clear my mind…"

He relaxed his muscles and took a deep breath. After slowly exhaling, he walked through the woods until he came upon a small stream. He sat down near the edge, leaning against a rock.

"I need to relax and clear my mind. Then, I will be able to think more clearly."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**Okay, the chapter is written. Kyuzo is fun, yet so hard to write for. As I said earlier, it's difficult to have him make a point like this one without him getting chatty. I tried my hardest to keep him how I see him to be. He comes off as being in control. Everything about the guy screams it. So, I think he does have emotions, he just keeps them to himself. Additionally, Kyuzo comes off as still following the whole samurai thing, except he's also cynical about the whole thing and the changing times. I think all the samurai are like that. Anyways, who cares now, it's written. I just hope you enjoyed reading it.

There is one more chapter to go. The final chapter will have Katsushiro analyze all the things the samurai had said. Who knows when that will be done. Again, getting to a functioning computer is quite difficult now of days, but hopefully it shouldn't be too long.


	7. Resolve

**A/N:** Alright. Sorry for the delay, but I got in kind of a slump. I had no idea how I wanted to do this chapter. I had ideas but, I trashed those. It was not until I read CH. 40 of Samuraiko's story, The Sword of the Soul. So a big thanks goes to her for writing so great and being an inspiration. Anyways, I finally got around to it. So here it is. Hope you enjoy.

I do not own Samurai 7 in any form or fashion

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why do I want to be a samurai?_

I want to protect those who cannot protect themselves.

_Is it really?_

Yes. There are no more wars. Many say there is no more need for samurai; that it is better to let them die out. Merchants rule now and oppress the weak.

_Does it matter?_

Of course it does. The weak are unable to stand for themselves. Samurai serve to protect. So long as there is that injustice in the world, samurai will always be needed.

_The others would say differently._

They are wise to this world. They have been samurai for much longer than I. However, the others are jaded from the battles they have fought and undoubtedly seek rest.

_I contradict myself._

Then I should no longer pursue becoming a samurai because others tell me so?

_I said they were wise to the world._

They are wise, but is their judgment clouded? It has been a long time since they have been my age and have forgotten the burning desire of youth. Were they not once young and restless as I?

_Who is to say?_

I have no doubts about becoming a samurai. Regardless of what others tell me I must continue forward. If I do not waver, the others will begin to see it anew.

_Why the confidence?_

Why should I not be confident? A samurai cannot be unconfident; otherwise death is the consequence. I have killed. I have proven my worth. Sensei has acknowledged me as one of the seven samurai to protect this village.

_Is this confidence true?_

I do not see why it would be false. I know I can face the challenges ahead. I am not afraid to kill. I will not hesitate.

_This is what I want?_

Of course. Hesitation is not something a samurai knows. I cannot and will not falter in my ways. I will move forward and show that I am a samurai.

_Is this really for the village?_

Yes. What other reason could there be?

_Is it for myself?_

No. It cannot. I am not here to protect myself. I am here to protect this village. It is my duty.

_I am trying to prove something more than anything._

This is not true. I am working towards freeing this village from the nobuseri. I have already proven myself.

_So it is for myself and not the village?_

Impossible.

_What is more important; the village or my acceptance by the others?_

Am I not already accepted? I am one of the samurai. I work, I kill, I am injured. If I were not accepted, would I be allowed to be here if I had not proven myself? That may have been the case before, but at the cave of the Guardians, Sensei acknowledged my worth.

_Was it my worth as a samurai or what I might become?_

I do not understand. Why would Sensei approve of me if it was not because I am a samurai? I may not understand everything as the others do, but I am still a samurai. Samurai do not need to understand every little detail of the world. Sensei and the others have been samurai since they were my age. They had to learn once too. Once, they were in my position.

_Can I really say that?_

Why not? They were once young and new. I am positive they had no concept of battle at first. It was something they learned over time. In the same manner, I too shall learn as I am introduced to more battles.

_They lived in a time of constant warfare._

Is there not a war now? True, it may not be on the scale of the Great Wars, but it is a war nonetheless. Battles are fought and skills are honed on the battlefield.

_I have killed once in desperation. Why so proud?_

I…I was able to act in a manner befitting of a samurai.

_One kill does not make me a samurai._

But it does not make me a child either. Everything has a first step. The same is for battle. I will start small and as the battles progress, I will become a worthy samurai.

_How many battles does it take?_

I…do not know. But that is irrelevant. I have already adapted quickly. My sword shall become sharper and cut more easily.

_How many more battles will there be?_

Who knows? This war with the Nobuseri is far from over. I will learn much from these battles ahead. Then, I shall be prepared to travel the world and use my skills.

_Now, battles rarely require a blade._

What is this? What kind of battle is there that does not require a sword? Guns have been becoming more common, but the samurai have shown that the sword overcomes such weapons.

_Not all is fought with weapons._

What am I saying? Every battle I have fought involved weapons.

_I have not fought in many._

Everything I have heard about the great battles of the wars were fought with weapons. A samurai is nothing without his blade. With the blade, a samurai is near invincible. Have not the others, has not Kyuzo-dono shown that guns are nothing when compared to blades?

_I am far from Kyuzo-dono._

I am far…But, one day, I shall become as skilled as he. Then, I shall be invincible. I will be able to fight as a true samurai should.

_Samurai are far from invincible._

But with their great skills, they are difficult to kill. Somebody like Kyuzo-dono would not die easily. He will see through this battle. Everything is already easy for him. I want to be at a level where nothing is a challenge.

_How do you know that there is no challenge for him?_

I have seen him fight. Sensei is incredible. Kyuzo-dono evenly matched him. Things such as simple bandits would not present a problem.

_Is it that he is in control and I am not?_

I am in control…

_That is not what he said._

…My emotions…are not a weakness. It is what burns my passion on and drives me forward. I do not let them get the better of me.

_Not that night…Not the fight with Kyuzo-dono._

…I am always blamed for my emotions…Why does nobody bother Kikuchiyo? He is a self-taught farmer. I have been trained to be a samurai. His emotions are everywhere yet he is not blamed. If anything, he was praised.

_Because he was a farmer, it makes him more suited than me._

How so? Just because he was once a member of those whom he now protects does not set him over me and exempt him. In time, will he not be the same as me?

_Perhaps there is something deeper that sets him apart?_

What could there be? Is not my passion just as strong as his? Does it matter for what reasons? Kikuchiyo wished to overcome his status and prove himself as something greater.

_He was a farmer. I have always had what I needed. Why do I need to prove anything?_

It is not some romantic dream I followed on a whim. This is a true path that I have decided to walk. I knew it would be difficult, but I did not turn away.

_What good am I as a samurai now?_

The samurai of the Great Wars are getting old. It is soon time for those younger to take up the sword and take their place. Just as they have fought their battles, so too shall I take over and continue that tradition.

_What tradition? Was I blind to those in Kougakyo? _

No. I saw them. They are not to be called samurai. They became lazy and discarded their honor. If they had any pride and honor left, they would have done something. Again, there is always a battle to be fought.

_What of Gorobei-dono?_

He still has his honor since he took up the sword. Even though he became a street performer for a while, he realized that he was a samurai and above it.

_Did I not pay attention to what he told Sensei?_

…He said…he was fighting only because he wanted to fight with Sensei and see what happens…

_What of Shichiroji-dono? He was happy not as a samurai, but being with Yukino-san._

I…He…He still took up the blade again, did he not? If he was happy just being alongside her, he would not have decided to join this cause.

_He went because of Sensei._

Why does it always come back to Sensei?…He still traveled and continued to fight. He did not just roll over and loose himself as those others.

_Is it right to be so harsh? What do I truly understand?_

I understand enough. Samurai are always needed. It is a matter of searching. They have lost themselves to the changing age. If they held onto their honor more, they would not have wound up in that position.

_They did it to survive._

If they were samurai, they should not be afraid of death in any of its forms. If there were to truly be nothing left for samurai, they should have the decency and honor to perform harakiri.

_What right do I have to push my ideals onto others? Would I do that?_

Without a doubt in my mind. A samurai is nothing without his honor.

_Easy to say when not even close to being put in that situation._

My mind would not change. Whether I was facing death or far from it, my ideals would not change. It is foolish to consider such things.

_Is it foolish not to consider it? _

I may still be young, and death may be far away in my mind, but that does not mean I need to dwell on it. I just know that I do not fear it.

That is all there is then? If so, then why could Kirara-dono not sense the smell of the battlefield?

What is this "scent of the battlefield" that makes it so important? Sensei says I need to adapt to it. How should I adapt to something I do not know or understand? So, to be a samurai, one needs to have this "scent of the battlefield?"

This is what sets me apart from the others…

"Katsushiro!"

The young samurai heard his name called up and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before he realized he was still sitting by the streams edge. Looking up to the sky, he noticed that the sun had begun to set low in the sky. Shaking his head to concentrate on the now, Katsushiro stood up and brushed himself off.

As he approached the end of the forest, he saw the other samurai standing behind Kambei. Their silhouettes accented by the fading sun. Gorobei put his hands on his hips and grinned at Katsushiro.

"What have you been up to, Boy? Taking a nap?"

"I was meditating."

"Yeah, I suppose I would too if I had to deal with Kyuzo-dono teaching me a lesson."

Katsushiro blushed at Heihachi's comment. He did not realize that the others knew. He glanced sheepishly at the silent samurai and was greeted by a blank stare. Kikuchiyo blew out a puff of steam as he began laughing.

"The guy said practically nothing. I was just able to tell you know, with my great instincts and all."

"You were able to tell only after I told you Katsushiro was with Kyuzo-dono and when Kyuzo-dono told you as well."

"Told me? When I asked him about Katsu he just said, 'a lesson' and stalked off to do whatever it is he does when we're not looking."

The mechanical did a double take when he looked to his side and noticed Kyuzo's burning red eyes staring straight through him. He chuckled nervously and tried to look the other way, but he still had a feeling he was being watched.

"We're going to survey the village once more as a group. More eyes and heads are better than one."

Katsushiro stared at Kambei a few moments in wonderment, before shaking it off and running up to join them with a small grin on his face. He looked at each of the samurai.

_I may not relate as well to the peasants as Kikuchiyo…_

The mechanical samurai was steaming at a joke. He pranced around angrily, but in good nature.

_I may not have the sense of humor and agility like Gorobei-dono…_

The samurai street performer was goading the other on with more jokes.

_I may not be skilled with my hands and as justice driven as Heihachi-dono…_

The samurai engineer laughed and comfortably walked along side the others.

_I may not have the support and loyalty like Shichiroji-dono…_

The friendly samurai smiled and walked leisurely besides the leader.

_I may not be as collected and disciplined as Kyuzo-dono…_

The silent samurai remained as unreadable as ever, always staring blankly ahead of him.

_I may not be as skilled and adaptable like Sensei…_

The jaded samurai had a barely discernable grin as he walked ahead and patted his companion on the back.

_But…_

_But I am a samurai…No matter what anybody says…This is who I am…No matter the hardship ahead, I will continue to move forward…I am a samurai…I am accepted by the others…I will stand and face the challenge, never backing down…_

_…Yes…This is what I have…I may not have it now…But soon, I can tell…Soon, I will understand and know the scent of the battlefield…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So what did you think? Sorry if there are spelling errors in anything...My brain is very tired and my computer can be evil so I tend to miss things once and a while. This takes place before any of the real drama begins so I couldn't write some things, but I decided to vaguely refer to future events. It seemed to fit in his line of thinking. Oh, if anybody was wondering about that italicsized voice, that was Katsu. Have you ever thought about something and even though you told yourself one thing, there was that little tiny part that would say otherwise? That's what I was going with for Katsu. Trying to supress that little subconscious, that's right a lot of the time, and deny it. I think, probably by the end of the series, little Katsu realizes that maybe the little voice was right...Well, he obviously realizes something. I'm just putting my spin on it. Anyhoo, I'll shut up now. I just hope that you enjoyed reading this because I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for everything!


End file.
